The Harem King
by F.B. Phoenix
Summary: Not a lot has changed except for the age of many and the fact that our perverted hero has finally achieved his Harem! What will happen when he is confronted once again by Gremory and her servants? I think he likes it when they're just sending letters to each other. Harem X Issei (A lot of OC's and my first story! Rated M for lemons and such)
1. Chapter 1: An Old Friend

**The Harem King**

**Chapter one: An old friend**

"Hikaruko, tea please!"

"Yes, master!" I sighed as the reply reached my ears, and put my legs up on the table, staring at the ceiling in exhaustion. Meetings with the higher ups never went well, and my insides are always restless when I come back. Tea would fix me up right, and I know I can only rely on Hikaruko to bring me the best tea there is.

"So tell me Hikaruko? Where has Akeno been hiding?" I grinned as I sipped deeply from the tea the woman had just given me, setting my feet back down on the soft carpet. She returned a look of pretend shock and offense,

"Master you know I make only the best tea for you, after all, as your servant I must learn what pleases you!" She giggled. 'Yeah, I know something that pleases me…' My mind butted in as I lost myself to perverted thoughts. "I know that you drink only Akeno's recipe, and that you love breasts, and that you love a good hand job." I blushed as her face became sadistic like Akeno's used to, one of the reasons I chose her to be my queen.

"That's right…" I replied with a large grin spreading to my ears, 'She's quick on the trigger!' I thought gleefully with growing excitement as she set down the fine china plate in her hand to kneel in between my spread legs. I felt myself stiffening even more as her soft pale hand traced my fly. She took hold of the zipper, spreading my legs wider as she opened my jeans.

"Issei-sama, I wish you wouldn't do that without me!" A short blonde burst through the door.

"Glad you could make it, Mina-chan!" Replied Hikaruko, a deep red blush still present on her flawless face. Mina stomped her feet angrily,

"I will not lose Issei-sama to you, Hikaruko-senpai!" The girl stuck her tongue out, tackling down her obviously superior senior.

And then it was hell…

One moment Mina and Hikaruko were scratching at each other playfully and then the rest of the Harem was there as well, long nails scratching down smooth faces, screaming, and the occasional leap at me. However, I already had training with this kind of stuff, so I let the girls fight each other. I mean honestly, what exactly could they do to each other that I couldn't get my queen to heal? Although Asia's Twilight Healing was much more useful.

I continued to sip at my tea, my thoughts trailing back to the old days as a low-class devil, with one dream: the ultimate, rating game winning, supreme harem of the ages. But now that I had achieved my dream, my life was so empty. My sole purpose was to defeat a bastard white dragon in a battle for the ages. Of course I wanted to defeat Vanishing Dragon, but he's still leagues ahead of me! And it's been four years! Oh the troubles of life…

'Hey Ddraig-sama, you there?' I thought.

'Of course Issei-kun.'

'Have you been listening to me this whole time?' I offered a nervous smile to no one in particular and gave a chuckle as I scratched at the back of my neck. My Harem still trying to kill each other at my knees.

'What else do you think I have to do in this damn body of yours?' I could feel the anger rising from my left arm. I watched as the cup of tea in my hands was crushed by my fingers which were forming into five massive claws. A glowing green orb glistened on the back of my hand and my arm became a deep shade of red, scaly spikes pointing back at my shoulder.

'Calm down!' I shouted inwardly, 'I know you've been restless to fight Vanishing Dragon, but I haven't been able to track him down since the incident, Azazel doesn't even know where he is!' I glanced at my arm which was now that of the Red Dragon Emperor's. I had sacrificed it to kill Raiser Phoenix, but now I found no use for it other than battle. I needed someone to suck out the energy if I wanted it back in its normal state.

'Sorry Issei-kun…' I sighed leaning my head back on the couch cushion.

"That still doesn't help my arm." I mumbled, resting an arm over my eyes. Why? Why did God choose me for one of the heavenly dragons? No matter how heavenly, Ddraig still acted like the restless little boy I am (minus my perversion). I mean, honestly? Was I rubbing off on him?

'I can hear you Issei-kun, and I'd love to take another limb'

'Oh don't be like that-'

"Is Ddraig-sama bothering you again, my cute servant?" I pulled my arm off my face, opening my eyes to see crimson hair settling down onto the back of its owner, a scarlet red Gremory circle disappearing at the feet of its conjurer.

"Buchou…?"


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Arm

**Chapter two: Dragon arm**

"And me!" The women at my knees ceased their clawing at each other's faces as two very busty women took shape in the grim light of the living room, and my queen took on a very deep red blush along with a frown that accompanied many of the other faces in front of me.

I looked up as my messy mop of hair was ruffled by the crimson-haired beauty, "Why are you here? And why'd you bring Akeno-senpai?" Rias giggled and gave me a slightly pouty look,

"Aren't you happy to see us again? I mean it has been a while, Issei-kun." Her voice jumped at the end, which I always found cute, but her eyes were a different story. Devious, the same look I was getting from Akeno,

"Yes, we missed you Issei-kun-" She offered a similar smirk to the one Rias was giving me, her eyes trailing over my dragonized arm with lecherous need, "-After all, I can't let that dragon treat you like that!" She swung her hips as she stepped around Rias and the couch to sit on my left side next to the arm.

Hikaruko quickly began to regain her composure, standing up indignantly, "I am Issei-sama's Queen now! I can deal with Ddraig-sama's outbursts!" She puffed out her chest, feeling quite small next to Akeno who was also renowned as the Priestess of Thunder.

Akeno giggled at the inferior Queen's statement, "Ara ara, but this one was particularly strong, Buchou and I could sense it from the college." And that brings me to our new living arrangements. Since I'm not the brightest, I graduated high school and left, seeing as I was much more than a low-class devil by the end of those years, I bought (not necessarily…hehe) a mansion on the countryside, and that's where we are now. Of course, Akeno and Rias had trouble letting me leave them, but anyway, as for the Occult Club? All they did was move it to college after graduation, the others still had a long way to go before breaking their bonds with Rias.

Rias began to blush, becoming as indignant as my Queen. She knew how much Akeno loved to suck the energy out of my dragon arm and other places if she got the chance, but she never had gotten the chance.

"Now clear the living room everyone! I have to take care of Issei-kun's…problem…" Akeno licked her lips sadistically, and Rias blushed, snapping her head away from us,

"Fine! Go ahead and do whatever you want! I don't care!" And with that Rias, dragging the other girls along in a rage, slammed the door on the two. Akeno giggled and trailed her arm down my shoulder with a sultry tone in her voice,

"Let me go get ready, ok? I suggest you do the same." She stood up slowly, walking off with her hips waving quite enthusiastically.

XXX

I rested my head against the couch cushions with a sigh, the only thing covering me was a loosely draped towel over my waist that stretched down to my thighs. I stared at the ceiling, drooling a little in anticipation, but also thinking about the reason the two were here. The sound of Akeno showering and singing in the background eased my stupid brain, 'Why would Buchou and Akeno show up at such a time? It probably wasn't just that Akeno sensed the outburst. There has to be a reason-'

"What are you thinking about Issei-kun?" her soft voice touched my ears like an angelic choir (too bad we're devils). I looked up and immediately put my hands over the towel covering my manhood as she reentered the candlelit room that I had designed according to the Occult Research Club room, including the tub in the living room.

Just as she had many times before I'd broken away from the "squad", Akeno was dressed up in nothing but a white robe, some of her skin showing clearly through the soaked cotton.

"N-nothing much…" Was all I could stutter through my oncoming nosebleed.

"That's good, I want your mind relatively clear for this, not that it'll be a problem." Akeno giggled playfully as she bent down in front of me, taking a hold of my clawed arm and licking at the sharp tip tentatively. "So much energy!" She practically moaned as she took hold of my index claw and began to suck it relentlessly, I could feel her channeling energy through her mouth like a vacuum as I chuckled awkwardly.

After a few minutes, there was an obvious tent rather than a towel covering me and Akeno was still sucking furiously, her eyes filled with pure lust and desire. She began trying to shove my slowly transforming finger down her throat as she vacuumed away all of Ddraig's power from my arm. However, the Priestess of Thunder didn't stop when my hand and arm were no longer a dragon's, she kept gagging on my finger, fantasizing about something that I was afraid to fulfill.

"Issei-kun, I need you to fuck my mouth!" I practically fainted. I thought I'd do better in this kind of situation, but I didn't, after all I was still a virgin other than a few hand jobs.

"Akeno-senpai, don't you think this is a little too soon!?" I almost shouted at her, watching Akeno's now desperate fingers claw at the towel covering my still growing erection. Her eyes were half-lidded with an erotic look about them.

"Issei-kun, I've waited long enough for this, I'll let Buchou have your virginity, but not your first blow job-" she ripped the towel off to reveal my erect penis, "-After all, I can't leave this monster unsatisfied…" She trailed a brisk nail across the shaft and I grunted with pleasure as her eyes analyzed me lustfully. "You're so big Issei-kun, this can't be much under 8 inches!" She giggled, giving the engorged, mushroom tip a tentative lick.

I groaned and grabbed hold of the couch, unable to reply as she began to leave soft kisses all over my cock, licking here and there and tickling my balls with those soft fingers of hers. "There's a lot of energy here too-" she tapped that sensitive spot right beneath my scrotum, "-I'll have to suck it out!" Akeno giggled as I groaned again, trailing her tongue on the bottom of my rod all the way to the ridge of the head, resting her bottom lip there and bringing her mouth over the tip.

"A-Akeno!" I moaned as she began to ravage my penis, swirling her tongue around it and beginning to stuff it down her throat. She licked and sucked vigorously, pulling away with a pop and a devilish grin.

"Issei-kun, do you think I can fit it all the way down my throat, it's just so big!" Akeno gave a pouty look, flicking the shaft again. My only reply was a grunt and a nod, and with that as her go ahead, she took my cock in her hand and wrapped her warm, wet mouth around it, gagging as it bumped the back of her throat, her lips touching the base. With that, and my little endurance, I released. I came right down her throat, my white hot seed shooting into her stomach.

With the same pop as before, Akeno my cock out of her mouth as it shot the final load onto her flawless features. The sadistic woman proceeded to gulp down all of my gift, taking her finger and trailing it over her face, licking at the cum on her fingertips. "Thanks, Issei-kun, you taste great…" She giggled and I chuckled breathlessly in answer.


End file.
